


A Close Call

by fractalanatomy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalanatomy/pseuds/fractalanatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano has a brush with death, and is saved by her fellow monster hunters. She wants to show her appreciation to Lomadia. Like, really badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Bones

Monster hunting was a thrilling yet dangerous business, and though Honeydew, Lomadia, and Nano always took quite a bit of care in their preparations and exploration of known monster lairs, accidents were bound to happen. It was just the business. 

This time, Nano's number had come up.

Before she even knew what had happened, it was too late. Space was limited in the dark, winding tunnels of the labyrinth, and within seconds two hulking minotaurs had charged straight into Nano when she was alone and vulnerable, nostrils flaring and heads down, dangerous horns pointed straight ahead. She hit the stone wall with a sickening crunch and a primal screech, her body feeling heavy, so heavy, and practically paralyzed. It was Honeydew who saw her first, her small lithe body pinned between the two massive beastmen and unforgiving stone, and with a war cry the dwarf charged in, axe in a flurry all around him. Hearing his roar echoing down the corridor, Lomadia whipped around and sprinted over, practically dropping her precious map to have her sword unsheathed and at hand. 

The two battle-ready monster hunters hacked and slashed in a desperate frenzy with fangs, fur, and bits of gore flying from all directions, trading strangled cries of "Watch out!" and "Behind you!" as more and more monsters entered the fray. Everything from slimes to fire beetles to creepers came barreling towards the trio, lured in by the scent of freshly spilled blood, and while Nano barely held on to consciousness in her mangled state, her friends defended her with every ounce of strength in their tired bodies, until one by one the denizens of the dark were cut down, grotesque heads severed from lifeless bodies. The labyrinth had thrown everything it had at them and finally the warriors stood, ultimately victorious.

Or so it seemed. Even with the stinking, fly-ridden torsos of the beastmen slumped to the floor, Nano was still pinned agonizingly tightly against the wall by two sets of massive bull horns jutting from their bloodied heads. The witch and the dwarf both grabbed hold of one head together and pulled with all of their might; although it would only budge a few inches, that was enough for lithe Nano to be released from her prison, letting her slide down and crumple to the floor in a mangled little heap. A trickle of blood fell from her thin lips, staining her chin, and her eyes had the increasingly glassy stare of someone with little mortal time left. 

Panicking, Lomadia took the smaller woman's head in her hand and checked her all over, though the blank look in her eyes and very faint pulse did not bode well. 

"Nano? Nano! Oh, bloody hell," she said loudly while her free hand frantically checked her bag for healing potions, but came up empty. She went to search Nano's pockets but everything had been crushed by the minotaurs' brutal charge and left to soak through her dirty clothes as one big magical stain, leaving nothing useful at all.

"What do we do?" Honeydew asked in a panic, patting down his pockets to be sure but knowing he had used up all of his potions and eaten his food ages ago.

"I don't know, the exit is bloody miles away!" Lomadia replied, practically shouting. She stiffened. "You have a jetpack! Take her back to the base!"

A guilty look came over the red-headed dwarf. "I don't think I can, it's got a weight limit, you know! I'm just under as it is!" He grimaced, looking around for something, anything that would spark an idea. "What about, um, ohhh...your broom! That could work!"

"Oh, come on, I can't fly that stupid thing and carry her at the same time! That's a disaster waiting to happen!"

Frowning, Lomadia turned back to Nano, who was just barely clinging to life, and wiped stray droplets of blood from the injured woman's chest armour before again checking her pulse. It felt as though the pit of her stomach had dropped to her knees, hopelessness overtaking her, when, hesitantly, Honeydew spoke up.

"Does...does your _broom_ have a weight limit?"

The blonde witch furrowed her brow, turned to her stout companion, and opened her mouth to tell him how big of an idiot he was, but her voice caught in her throat as she considered the question. Did it?

With the groans and screams of newly-spawned monsters now echoing down the corridor, the trio were aboard the witch's unruly broom quick as a flash, Lomadia fighting to keep it steady while Honeydew carefully but hurriedly scooped Nano up in his burly arms and climbed aboard rather gracelessly. With a click of the blonde witch's heels they were off and rolling in no time, soaring several feet off the ground at a dangerously high speed in search of the exit.

It was all a comforting, messy blur to Nano, who had gone into shock minutes ago and been granted a fuzzily detached state of mind above her mangled body. The bricks in the stone walls whizzed by at nearly the speed of light, much too fast for comprehension, but soon enough she was free, free from the horror, flying higher and higher into the bright blue sky. The very last of her energy was spent curing her lip into a weary smile, idly wondering why a dwarven god and a beautiful valkyrie would be riding a broom, before being engulfed by the blue and succumbing to sleep's sweet release.


	2. Sexual Healing

The world slowly seeped back into focus, not in an instant as waking every morning, but with tendrils gradually overtaking the blackness of the void that had devoured her. Warm orange torchlight framed Nano's vision, and once she had regained enough of her focus she could place the bright blue eyes and full rosy lips bobbing above her as belonging to Lomadia, who was waiting patiently at her bedside, sitting on the edge of the mattress. 

"Well, good morning," the witch said with relief, smiling down to her recovering friend.

Simply groaning in reply, Nano stretched herself out in the bed and winced as her back gave a loud crack, her ribs throbbing within her chest as a reminder of just how badly she had been broken. She could feel Lomadia's body heat radiating through the covers and her weight pressing into her side, a comforting feeling indeed.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Lomadia asked while purposefully pulling back the bedsheets, and in an instant Nano became embarrassingly aware of how naked she was, only able to feel bandages around a few different parts of her body and no clothing. Her entire body tensed reflexively, and the witch rolled her eyes, not relenting, practically reading her friend's mind. "Calm down, it's just us girls in here."

"Right," Nano conceded warily. "What happened? I remember being attacked in the labyrinth, and you guys coming to help me, but the rest is a big blur...how bad was it?"

Lomadia frowned and let her fingers inspect the bandages that were wound tightly around her patient's chest. "Pretty bad. Looked like most of your ribs were crushed, some other bones were broken, probably a lot of your guts were smooshed but that's obviously just a guess. Blood everywhere." She pulled a face to be dramatic while pressing her fingers in against Nano's healing ribcage, and seemed satisfied with the results. "It took a lot of potions and guff but you made it through, thank goodness."

"Thank goodness for guff," Nano agreed with a grin. "But you know you could have just let me die and respawn, right? Thanks for wasting supplies on me, I guess?"

"You little shit," Lomadia said, enunciating in an exaggerated way to send Nano into a giggle fit. 

With a theatrical sigh, Nano hauled her mending body into a sitting position, despite its protests. She locked eyes with Lomadia and was mildly surprised by the mixture of warm emotions she felt beyond simple gratefulness. Admiration? Desire? No, that last one couldn't be right. Granted, she had always had a bit of a secret girl-crush on her companion, but who wouldn't? Especially with her shiny blonde hair, perfectly porcelain skin, well-proportioned figure and plump hips you could just _grab_ \-- 

"You would have done the same for me, dear," Lomadia said, regaining seriousness and interrupting Nano's increasingly adult train of thought.

The dark-haired woman's heart always fluttered when her cherished friend called her dear, or darling, or any manner of pet name she reserved for those close to her. It seemed special to Nano, perhaps owing to the soft tone (or lack of sarcasm, unlike when the boys were addressed).

Leaning in close, Lomadia's deft fingers began unwrapping the linen bandages keeping her patient's chest compressed, and Nano tensed, unsure if she should do what her unruly emotions were screaming at her to do, or sit still and behave. It was so difficult, though, with the curvier woman mere inches away, her freshly washed hair smelling of forest flowers and rainwater, her round cheeks and full lips sharing an undertone of flushed pink...

Lomadia's hands brushed along the sides of her breasts, now unbound, and Nano sprung with nervous energy, lunging forward to meet the witch's lips in an awkward but emotionally charged kiss. Rather surprisingly, she was not met with resistance or disgust, but instead a warmth and eagerness, the two women coming together again and again for more before pulling apart.

Eyes wide, Lomadia was silent for a moment before gathering the nerve to speak. "What just happened," she asked with no discernible emotion, though there was a hint of confusion in her gaze.

"I don't know-- I-I'm thanking you!" Nano replied shrilly, the words tumbling out of her mouth as fast as they could. "Be-because you saved me? Let me thank you!"

Lomadia considered this, glancing over to the door and back again as if afraid Honeydew would bust in any second to ruin the moment, though he was off gathering more netherrack for the Meaty Fort and would certainly be gone for awhile. Feeling Nano's warm hand on her thigh, Lomadia's mind was easily swayed, however; she leaned forward for another round of tender kisses, this time much lighter and more playful. The dark-haired woman's lips traveled across the witch's jawline and down her graceful neck, intoxicated by her scent.

"Alright," Lomadia said, as if verbal permission was still required at this point. "Have you ever...you know...with another girl..."

"Once," Nano replied honestly, picking up the train of thought where her partner had left off. "A while ago. I think I still remember how to..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Lomadia finished, feeling giddy. 

Both women worked on removing Lomadia's blue robes, which were quickly and carelessly flung off in one direction or another once they succeeded. She gently placed a hand on Nano's head, directing her toward her bare breasts sitting round and heavy and topped by perfect pink nipples hardening in the open air. Tingling with nervous excitement, Nano took one in her hand to massage and let her tongue explore the other, first very carefully, then taking a nipple between her teeth and tugging, eliciting a squeal. 

Her eyes slitted in contentment, Lomadia lowered herself from her sitting position onto her back, propped up by her elbows, and let her grateful companion continue to explore. It had been quite a while since a partner had really bothered to focus on her own pleasure, and as Nano's small roaming hands took the time to discover the sweeping curves of her tummy and wide hips, the inviting softness of her inner thighs, tingles of pleasure ran the whole length of her body like the strumming of electricity through power lines. Slight sighs and telltale hitches in breath escaped her and urged the smaller woman on, and she couldn't help but let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure as nimble fingers played along her mound, finally making contact with her inner labia.

"Good?" Nano inquired nervously, receiving a reply in the form of a lazy kiss to the side of her mouth.

A little grin played on Nano's lips as her fingers told her how wet the blonde woman had become under her ministrations. Humming, her digits now nicely lubricated, she focused her energy on rubbing back and forth along the ultra-sensitive sides of her partner's clit, forcing Lomadia's hips to give an involuntary jerk and roll every once in awhile, typically followed by a moan escaping through plump, parted lips. A familiar heat was gathering within Nano's core at the pleasured sounds the beautiful witch was making, and she bit her own lip to keep herself focused.

"Could you...maybe..." Lomadia asked in a deep, breathy voice, not even needing to finish her thought before the smaller woman complied.

With a flick of her wrist, Nano fixed her angle so her thumb was continuing where her fingers had left off, circling and pressing with the utmost care around her partner's swollen clit, and the tips of her other fingers now teased along the length of a very eager slit, playing around the opening and dipping in and out in a maddeningly slow rhythm. Gritting her teeth, Lomadia rolled her hips upward to get more of those wonderful fingers inside, and her moans took on a much higher pitch, nearly a whine, once they found just the right spot. 

Lomadia gripped the bedsheets tightly, her head lolling back and eyes shut, and with an animalistic cry of pleasure she climaxed, waves of muscle spasms rocking through her whole body and giving her the most wonderful thrill as she fought to catch her breath. Nano removed her fingers from what she knew to be a now oversensitive area, but rested her hand protectively over the curve of her partner's belly, drinking in the visual of the blonde woman coming down from the heights of passion.

"God, Nano," Lomadia exclaimed with a smile, looking over to her companion with a tired twinkle in her eye.

"I know, right?" Nano said jokingly, just glad to have successfully pulled off such a delicate maneuver. 

The witch slid her elbows out from behind her and plopped down onto her back, the mattress poofing up around her sides. Beaming, Nano lowered herself to join in, resting on her side and snuggling in close to Lomadia, her head settling between the crook of her arm and her bare breast. Skin to skin contact and the radiating heat of the torches on the walls kept them well warm without blankets, Nano in fact kicking them off the bed in a huff, and with a giggle, the witch gave her partner one last kiss on the top of the head before sighing and drifting off into a satisfied sleep.

"You should thank me more often."


End file.
